


Here I Am, Adoring You From Afar

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^REQUESTED^</p>
<p>Jaebum couldn't help but be drawn with the warmth Jinyoung has especially when he's around children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am, Adoring You From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt was sent over my way where Jaebum is a librarian who is madly in love with a guy (Jinyoung) who reads to the children. I like the idea very much thus I decided to write a short fic based on it. ^^

Jaebum prepares his usual routine one Tuesday morning with an unusual smile on his face. Normally, he's been very strict every time someone misses the deadline in returning borrowed books from the local library he works at. But today, unlike other days, he's especially perky and usual visitors of the library deemed Tuesdays as their favorite day.  
  
"7:30..." Jaebum mumbles as he checks his watch, going up the stairs towards the library entrance. Once he was there, he started cleaning up his desk, rearranged some books and checks his daily log. He turns to look at the window and realizes it's a nice day today, which in turn, spiked up his mood.  
  
Being around books has been a pleasure for him. Whenever he's free, he would walk around the library, trying to find a book to read. Usually, it would take him forever to actually pic a book but it doesn't matter, he just enjoys being around them. Back then though, Jaebum only cared about books, he would nag at someone every time they return the book damaged (no matter how small the damage may be), he would tell off anyone who makes noises inside the library, he took great care of everything in it. But it's not like he's grown tired of the library though, it's just that something else got him a bit distracted is all...or rather someone...  
  
"Jaebum-ssi!" Someone calls from the direction of the front desk, Jaebum turns, recalling whose voice it belongs to, "Yes?" He said, as he walks briskly towards Jinyoung. The other man, turns to him with a bright smile in his face and says, "Are the kids here?" Jaebum checks the time; 2:45 PM. He shakes his head and said "No. You're a bit early." Jinyoung smiles and silence ensues for a while until "Were you looking for a book? Did I interrupt you?" "No. It's fine. I was just walking around." Jaebums says.  
  
They both walked towards the children's section while telling each other stories of how their week went. Both of them hadn't met each other before but they talked as if they knew the other their entire lives. Jinyoung works at a nearby cafe and every Tuesday, his shift ends early and he would volunteer to read stories to the children. At first, Jaebum didn't paid much attention to the young man, but as time progresses, he noticed how adored he was by the children. One day, he decided to check on them during their sessions and Jinyoung would animatedly describe each scene to the children. His eyes would grow big, full of wonder and amazement as if he was the one who walks through the fairytales he reads to the kids. One time, a little girl exclaimed how Jinyoung looks like one of those princes in the fairytales who saves the princesses in dark towers. One even jokingly said that Jaebum might be the dragon residing in one who guards the sleeping princess. Jaebum laughed it off but Jinyoung jokingly said, "Jaebum hyung might be the princess I'm on a quest to save." Jaebum tried to hide a blush when the children started cooing and squealing. And ever since, he'd make sure he would visit Jinyoung as he reads to the children.  
  
They both arrived at the children's section of the library with comfortable silence hovering above them. "Are you going to be watching us again, Jaebum?" Jinyoung asks. "Yeah, I think I might." Jaebum nods, a pinch of crimson decorating his cheeks.  
  
The children started coming at a little past 3 o'clock. They'd bow and greet the both of them with huge grins on their faces. They all sat around Jinyoung as he begins to fumble through the pages of the book he chose to read for them that day. His aura displaying a kind of warmth that he only seemed to reserve around children. Jaebum heard some of the girls giggle as they whispered at each other. He guessed it was probably because they have this "grown up crush" as they liked to call it towards Jinyoung. "Jinyoung oppa.." One of the girls called out, Jinyoung looks up from the book with a puzzled smile on his face and the girl began, "You're very handsome!" She exclaimed. Both he and Jaebum jolted from surprise earning a happy giggle from the girl. "Thank you." Jinyoung smiles.  
  
Another girl, who was sitting close at the back suddenly exclaimed, "I like Jaebum oppa better! He's very manly and stuff!" Jaebum chuckles and when the girl realized he was standing so close to him, her face turned crimson and she mutters, "Please wait for me until I grow up, oppa." This earned a bright laugh from Jinyoung "My! Kids are so forward these days!" he exclaimed. Jaebum laughs and nods in agreement, "Be sure to grow up nice and healthy then." The girl covered her face with her hands as she nods to Jaebum. "Stop teasing, Jaebum hyung.." Jinyoung pleaded and Jaebum replied "It's cute..."  
  
The afternoon went smoothly and Jinyoung finished reading two books for the kids. They all protested when Jaebum stood up and wrapped up their session. "It's almost night time, your parents will worry if you don't go home soon." Jaebum said. "You're too strict, hyung!" One boy protested, Jaebum pats his head and said, "Next Tuesday we'll try to read more books for you, that okay?" The boy beamed and smiled as he skips out the doors of the library.  
  
Finally alone, Jaebum turns to Jinyoung and said, "The new books will arrive on Friday. I hope you can come scan them for the kids by then." Jinyoung nods and follows Jaebum towards his desk. He didn't realized Jinyoung was staring at him until he looked up, "Is something the matter?" Jaebum asked. The other shakes his head and said, "I was just wondering what type of girl do you like." Jaebum stared at Jinyoung for a few good seconds, mouth slightly ajar, until finally gathering courage to ask, "T-That's pretty random of you." He tried to hide the crimson color in his cheeks by pulling his log book closer to his face. Jinyoung chuckles, "My, you are adorable, hyung. The kids might like this side of you." "Stop teasing me. Go do...whatever it is you do when you're done reading to the kids." Jaebum said as he writes profusely on his log. "I have nothing better to do today. So can I just stay here until it's time to close?" Jinyoung said as he found an empty chair sitting behind Jaebum. "As long as you're not gonna pester me with random questions, I guess it's okay." The young man chuckles lowly behind him and time pressed on quietly.  
  
Jinyoung decided to read a book while Jaebum rearranged the books left carelessly by the people who visited the library. "Honestly, when will they learn when to put them back to its place?" Jaebum mutters as he shoves a book back to its original shelf. "Do you need help?" Jinyoung pops out of nowhere which in turn made Jaebum jump in surprise. The young man laughed and said, "Oh God, that look on your face is priceless!" "Be quiet!" Jaebum growls, embarrassed by his actions. "No one's here anymore and it's almost time for closing." Jinyoung said. "So, do you need help?"  
  
Jaebum refused and said "You might end up asking me to pay you to do it." Jinyoung feigned a gasp and said "I am offended, hyung." He grabbed one of the books and looked around for it's respective shelf. It went on for quite a while until finally, all the books are in their proper places. "Don't you get any help around here?" Jinyoung asks as he watched Jaebum packed his things. "Usually I do. But today's their day off so I don't get a lot of help on Tuesdays." "Tell you what, I'll offer to be your helping hand on days when they aren't around. Free of charge of course." Jaebum looked up in surprise and ask, "Why the hell would you do that without pay?" Jinyoung shrugs and said, "I like books. And how the library's always quiet." "Still, if you're gonna do it, I should pay you somehow."  
  
After making sure the library is properly locked, he turned over the key to the guard situated outside the building, then he went back to the front door where Jinyoung was waiting. "Coffee." Jinyoung suddenly mumbles. "Huh? What?" "Coffee. Let's have coffee whenever you're free. That's your payment." Jaebum laughs "Really? Not money?" Jinyoung shrugs, "I like spending time with you more than I like earning money." Jaebum blushed upon hearing this. Fortunately for him, Jinyoung was watching a bunch of teenagers playing soccer at the nearby park. "You sound pretty well off." he said. "Meh... I earn enough. So? How about it?" Jaebum thought for a while. He does need help every Tuesday and having Jinyoung around longer would also make him feel less lonely, and having coffee with Jinyoung every time he's free doesn't sound like a bad idea and so he nods. "Fine. But coffee's on me." Jinyoung smiles back and said, "Suit yourself."  
  
It was a short walk from the library to Jaebum's apartment and it felt like it wasn't enough. Jaebum turns to his companion and said, "Well, this is my stop." He sighs, a bit of disappointment on his posture. Jinyoung studied him for a while before saying, "You sound upset." Jaebum shakes his head, "N-No! Why would I be?" The other young man laughs at this and said "I was joking." Then silence.  
  
Even though there were a lot of pauses and silence ensuing between them, it never felt as if it was uncomfortable. Jaebum was thankful, indeed. He's watched Jinyoung interact with kids for a while now and that's where he found warmth in his life. Something that probably was lacking. And the silence, without Jinyoung felt unbearable. Jaebum needed the warmth he gets from Jinyoung and that's what drew him closer. Everyday, he would watch Jinyoung and not the kids because he was drawn to him. He couldn't help but imagine waking up in the mornings with the other boy next to him. 'Oh, how good it must feel.' He thought to himself. He's watched Jinyoung from afar and having this chance to be with him longer is a beautiful welcome in his life. He wanted Jinyoung, he really does. And to part with him is an excuse for him to be disappointed indeed. 'When will I see you again?' He would thought to himself asking the same question every time Jinyoung waves him goodbye.  
  
His thoughts were disrupted when he felt a warm hand caressing his cheeks. "My, you are adorable, hyung." Jinyoung mutters, tone low and soft. It hummed right across his chest making him feel weak in the knees. "W-What are you--?" Before he could finish his sentence, Jinyoung pulls him closer and met Jaebum's lips with his. It was a chaste kiss, but it was a kiss nontheless. And though it was for a short period of time, Jaebum felt the warmth he oh so needed in his life. He wanted more, needed more, but Jinyoung pulls away. "I'm sorry to do that so suddenly." He said bowing down in apology. Jaebum moves forward, the adrenaline was to much, he needs to be close to Jinyoung as much as he could. He tightens his embrace of the other boy and softly whispers, "No...it's okay...I..." He faltered in his words for a moment, but alas, gathering the courage, he whispers "I...really like you."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a follow up on this. Depending on how much you like the story. I'm not used to fluff and romance so I may be lacking in some aspects and for that, I apologize.


End file.
